


First Meeting

by MoonlitLilium



Series: The Dark Star Estate [2]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Lots of rain, M/M, and convenient lightning, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium
Summary: Myron meets a mysterious man on a stormy night riding back to the Hamlet. The man was cold, wet and an enemy of the church.





	First Meeting

Myron’s horse trots through mud and puddles as rain pours onto both of them. He regrets not staying in the village he had passed through earlier. There was something a bit off about the residents, but at least he would have been warm. He pats Genevieve's flank assuring her that they will be out of the rain soon. She lets out a snort, shaking her head, but continues along the road toward the Hamlet. Myron takes in the sounds around him. His armor lightly clinking together. The rain hitting his helmet. Distant rumbles of thunder. He left Genevieve to bring them back “home”, while he closed his eyes to allow the sounds to envelope him.

It hadn’t been more than five minutes when Myron heard a new sound. At first he had thought it was just more rain, but it got louder. Like it was something getting closer. He gently tugged on Genevieve’s reins to slow her to a stop, and he listened. He could hear the sounds more clearly now. They were footsteps. Frantic ones. It was still much too dark to see far into the trees lining the road, and the rain made it hard to tell the direction the sounds were coming from. Genevieve began to fidget nervously. Myron gently put a hand on her neck in an effort to calm her.

It was then a figure came dashing toward them from the left. They nearly ran straight into Genevieve, but were able to skid to a stop just in time for a bolt of lightning to light up the sky. Myron thought he saw blood, but Genevieve immediately kicked up her front legs knocking Myron off her back and into the mud. Myron just caught the tail end of the mysterious figure’s coat, in another flash of lightning, running into the forest away from them. He soothed Genevieve and asked her to wait for him there, then headed into the forest in the direction of the mysterious figure. Myron was worried that the person (or creature?) had been injured and might need some help. His faith had always taught him to help those in need.

Myron searched for roughly twenty minutes, but the rain and darkness made it almost impossible to see anything. There were many trees, as one would expect in a forest, but they all looked the same to Myron. He wandered a bit more, until he came across a tree that was bigger than all the rest. The trunk looks old and sturdy. There was a fairly large cave like part to it, that Myron thought would have made an amazing hiding spot when he was a kid. He approached the tree, and when he got close he noticed that there was indeed someone in there. This must be the person he was looking for.

Myron slowly kneeled down and gently placed a hand on the figure in the tree. He felt them jump at his touch.

“Please! Please, don’t take me back there! Who knows what they’ll do to me now!”

Myron still couldn't get a good look at the figures face under their cloak, but he could hear the fear in what sounded like a young man’s voice. Myron wondered who this “they” was, but smothered the thought. Myron stood up and offered his hand to the crouched figure.

“How about I take you somewhere safe for the night? I promise whoever is chasing you won’t find you. I’ll make sure of it.”

The cloaked man didn’t move for a minute or two, but eventually a hand reached out and grabbed Myron’s. It was tough, not like hands he had ever felt before. Just as Myron began helping this person to their feet, there was another flash of lightning, and the mysterious person’s face was illuminated. There was one thing that stood out to Myron in that split second. There was a large “A” branded to this man’s face. He was an abomination. A heretic condemned for experimenting with the blood of beings that could only be called devils or demons. Myron paused. He stared at the, once again, darkness cloaked figure. The church had labelled this man a sinner. Myron had every right to bring this man back to the church so he could receive his due punishment, but...could a sinner’s eyes look so sad? Myron had never seen such sadness, in anyone.

Myron contemplated for a moment, and decided against his better judgement. He would bring the mysterious man with him back to the Hamlet. Hopefully he could find a safe place to hide. The man didn’t say anything as Myron held onto his hand, leading him back to Genevieve. She had done as he was told and waited for Myron. Myron let go of the man’s hand to prep Genevieve for travel with another person. He helped the mysterious man onto Genevieve, who shifted uncomfortably at first, but settled down once Myron stroked her mane, assuring her everything was going to be fine. He climbed up into the saddle and gently flicked the reins for Genevieve to resume their journey to the Hamlet. She started with a bit of a jerk, prompting the man to reflexively grab onto Myron’s waist. To say Myron was flustered was only the half of it. The man quickly let got, and muttered a quiet, “sorry”, the first words he’s said since Myron offered to help him. Myron assured the man, that it was quite alright, hoping the man didn't notice his voice crack.

The journey was quiet most of the way back, with the same hushed sounds of rain pattering against his armor. The lights of the Tavern were finally seen far down the road.

“I’m going to take you to the tavern, I imagine people there will ask you few questions. I have some money I can lend you, if need be.” Myron didn’t get a reply, but assumed the man heard him from how he shifted a bit in the saddle.

They approached the tavern and Myron decided it would be best to circle around to the back. He hopped off Genevieve’s back and held a hand out for the mysterious man again. The man slowly took Myron’s hand, and was helped off Genevieve’s back. She snorted, probably glad to have the extra weight off her back. Myron fished around in the various packs on Genevieve’s rear until he found a small pouch. It was full of coins and made quite a bit of noise as he tried to take some out to give to the man.

“Okay, now all you need to do is knock on that door, and ask for a place to stay for a couple nights. If you need to, tell them you’re a friend of Myron.”

The man looked a bit wary, but nodded slowly, taking the money from Myron.

“Now, I have some business to attend to, but I hope this won’t be the last time we meet." Myron jumped back into Genevieve’s saddle and began to turn when the man called out to him. Myron turned back to face him, expectantly. The rain was beginning to let up and Myron could see the sun rising from beyond the Hamlet. The man fidgeted for a moment, then spoke.

“Thank you.”

It was quiet, but Myron heard it as if the man were standing right next to him. Myron nodded to the man and continued on his way toward the North side of town. It wasn’t until he got to his destination that he realized, he never got the mysterious man’s name.


End file.
